compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Neimoidian
Overview If there's money to be had, a Neimoidian will be nearby. So says a common spacer stereotype, justified by the species' reputation for excelling at business. This race of aliens resembles the Duros in many physical respects, having descended from pure Duros stock when a group of colonists settled on Neimoidia some 25,000 years ago. They have smooth, greenish skin and large, red eyes, although the Neimoidian eye has a pupil which splits it horizontally. They also have a more developed cranium, which is studded with small knobs and bumps. Their mouths are down-turned, giving them a perpetual frown. The Neimoidian life-cycle has contributed much to their cutthroat business acumen, they live in communal hives from the time of their birth to the age of seven. In those seven years of grubhood they are given limited access to food sources. The grubs then compete for food, and many young die if they are too weak to fend for themselves. This helps weed out the weak individuals at a very early age, as those grubs which can't find food or steal it quickly die. This method of raising their young instills tremendous greed into the young Neimoidians, but it also forces them to become organizational. Since most able Neimodians left their homeworld in search of a better life, the general population of Neimoidia was made up of the weakest of the Neimoidian people. In general, the Neimoidians are entrepreneurial, but are also lazy cowards. They have developed one of the most advanced droid technologies in the galaxy, and use automatons for everything. They developed droid chairs, droid starships, and entire droid armies. They are also very conscious of rank and position, and use all methods of clothing to describe their status. Elaborate headdresses; the cut, color, and texture of the cloth; and the collars and trim of their clothing all have specific indications of rank and position. Origins Though they call Neimoidia home, Neimoidians can trace their ancestry to the ancient Duros spacefaring culture. The two share a striking similarity in appearance, but their personalities could not be more distant. While the Duros are a gregarious, expressive and adventurous lot, the Neimiodians seal themselves away from others, preferring to let droids do their talking. Neimoidians place great value on wealth, and dress to display their riches accordingly. High-ranking officials dress in ornate and lavish gowns, towering headpieces, and the elite even travel about in inconvenient yet expensive conveyances called mechno-chairs. Neimoidians spoke either heavily-accented Basic, or a distinct non-verbal form of communication referred to as Pak Pak. Pak Pak was comprised mostly of gluttural grunts and croaks, and non-Neimoidians found it rather difficult to comprehend. Many low-level worker drones were kept malnourished so as to never reach full mental maturity. Combined with the planet's natural unpleasantness, it was usual for Neimoidians to chose not to return home unless absolutely necessary. Accomplishments Some Neimoidians have been involved in nearly every major business endeavor throughout the galaxy in the last 200 years. They are most well known for having founded the Trade Federation, which was seen as the hight of Neimoidian prestige before the rise of the Galactic Empire and the Federation's fall. The Neimoidian drive for wealth has inspired many businesses, and the overall prosperity of that drive tempered with compassion and honesty can be witnessed in the subsidizing that the Trade Federation underwent in its rebirth by forming the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Naysayers, however, claim that the newfound integrity of these corporations is only due to the fact that there is a smaller involvement of Neimoidians in their upper echelons. Most Neimoidians deny this, citing the high rank and integrity of the Trade Federation's Duceroy Centauri Tyridius as evidence. The Confederacy of Independent Systems, in being more diverse, has encouraged a certain amount of reconciliation between the Neimoidians and their cousins, the Duros. Although there are still prejudices between the two races, some open-minded Duros now work together with Neimoidians for profit across the galaxy. Combine Skills * Force Probability: 2% * HP Bonus: +1 * Race Multiplier: 1.0 * Race Restrictions: ** None * Terrain Restrictions: ** Gas Giant ** Ocean ** Volcanic * NPC: 10 to 29 HP See also * Confederacy of Independent Systems * Duros * Neimoidia * Trade Federation Category:Races and species